TFP - Spike
by DuskWolfAtDawn
Summary: Transformers Prime verse. Smokescreen is a bit aroused by Bulkhead's enormous spike...spike-sucking session, nothing more. Just a smut one-shot.. WARNING: contains..big..spikes. Story is also on DA.


**A/N Heeey~ XD I couldn't help it...if you don't like the Smokescreen/Bulkhead pairing, I am completely fine with that. I wasn't enthusiastic about it at first, either. But really, this was inspired by my own story, 'TFP Smokescreen'. I got dared, and now Smokescreen has to get fragged by every single living Autobot mech e.e Well...I got creative with the Bulkhead/Smokescreen one. I can imagine Bulkhead having an enormous spike. Of course, since Smokie's already turned into a perv by then, it's only obvious he wants to suck it. And it's not like Bulkhead has too much to object... XDD Just read, enjoy, and I hope to get some feedback, no matter what kind! ^w^**

* * *

Bulkhead shuddered, moaning. Smokescreen didn't even look up as he fondled the gigantic spike in his servo, hardly able to close his hand entirely around it. It was beautiful. He loved it. Large, grey, thick, long, and still inflating, Bulkhead's spike made Smokescreen shiver sensually by just looking at it. How he loved the feeling of that thing shove up his valve, stretching the soft metal dramatically, overload inducing...he found his mind filling with dirty thoughts. But...mmmm...the spike could use something. Something that it didn't already have.  
Smokescreen's watering mouth gave him the answer.  
Bulkhead's chest heaved, his spark wild. Smokescreen had been rubbing the sides of his erected spike, just the way he liked it. He felt like he was overheating, and his cooling fans were already roaring in his audios. Even so, his faceplates were turning red. He was partially embarrassed, lying bared in front of Smokescreen, interface parts exposed to the world. Thankfully, they were alone in his room, and no one could see him except the smaller mech. Still...  
Smokescreen got down onto his stomach, directly in between Bulkhead's legs. He could feel the heat radiating from Bulkhead's metal, adding to his own rising internal temperature. Leaning forward, he slicked the top of the huge spike with his glossa deviously. Bulkhead bucked a little, letting out a long groan. He wasn't expecting it, but that didn't change the fact that he liked it. Smokescreen closed his mouth around the spike, licking and lapping along the length. Bulkhead's spark beat even faster, overheating inducing when the young Autobot rasped his glossa up and down the underside of it. A long, deep, throaty moan was dragged out of him heavily.  
Finally, Smokescreen took in as much as he could fit in his mouth and SUCKED. Bulkhead yelled, his crotch screaming in wonderful pleasure as well. Smokescreen's glossa worked around it, really sucking the spike now. His optics had been closed, and now he opened them as he pulled away. Pants escaped him in a steady, fast rhythm as he tried to catch his breath. He was breathless from the heat that engulfed him from everywhere, and his own heat flaring inside him. Smokescreen's faceplates were almost as red as Knockout's paintjob, now. Heat almost numbed him as he looked down at Bulkhead's now slick, shiny, and sticky length. Lust filled his optics, and he felt his valve get wet already. He was shivering faintly. Almost impossible to control himself when he saw it...so...difficult...  
As if Bulkhead was taunting him, the spike slowly erected, a single bead of lubricant sliding along the side of the already wet spike from the slit at its tip.. The young Autobot's spark lurched a little. At last, he gave in. Smokescreen half growled, half screamed in frustration and lust, taking it back into his mouth and sucking, just to be able to taste it. His cheek bulged awkwardly with the intrusion, and he rubbed his glossa against the small slit at the length's tip.  
Bulkhead finally lost it. Letting out a drawn grunt, lubricants spurted out into what happened to be Smokescreen's mouth. The bland but delicious taste almost overflowed in Smokescreen's mouth, and his stomach tank screeched in delight. Smokescreen let out a muffled moan, closing his optics and shuddering, his arms almost failing to keep him partly off the floor any longer. Of course, his mouth couldn't hold all of it in, and some of the hot liquid dribbled out of his mouth. The remaining lubricants splashed onto the ground, forming messy puddles on the floor.  
Just then, Smokescreen couldn't take any more of the pleasure. He dropped completely onto the ground, not caring the side of his head was right smack dab in the middle of another mech's legs. He didn't really care...he just let the smoldering heat take over his body, not really aware that his valve was oozing some of his own lubricants...

* * *

**A/N U liek? :D Review!**


End file.
